The major objectives of this proposal are to continue the collection and quality control of cancer patient data for submission to the SAQC center of CCPDS and to carry out special epidemiologic studies or modules utilizing the basic data set and special site specific information. The submission of accurate and reliable cancer patient data to CCPDS has and will be accomplished by utilizing competent tumor registry personnel with appropriate quality control and statistical backup. Special epidemiologic studies are being developed for evaluation by U.A.B. cancer center clinicians and researchers for consideration of the Technical Advisory and Policy Advisory Committees of CCPDS.